1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building structures and is directed more particularly to a wall assembly by which there may be constructed a wall structure without benefit of mortar, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combination of building blocks and lattice structures is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 791,291, issued May 30, 1905 to G. J. Roberts, relates to blocks having edge configurations for interlocking engagement and also having grooves therein for receiving wires or rods which operate to retain the blocks in their desired positions. The wires or rods are preferably held by a metal frame which constitutes the outer limits of the wall, the blocks being mounted within the frame.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,228,363, issued Jan. 14, 1941, to R. L. Pinney, there is disclosed a wall structure of pre-formed blocks with means for connecting the blocks together without mortar. The connecting means comprises key members of generally H-shaped cross section which operate to connect the edge of a first block to a mating edge of a second block.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,051, issued Aug. 25, 1942 to N. P. Sjobring shows a wall construction utilizing blocks having tongues extending therefrom, the tongues being provided with notches for receiving locking tie rods.
A. Penton, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,833, issued Dec. 15, 1970, discloses a wall construction assembly including a building block, an insulating insert, and a ladder-like metal reinforcing member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,238, issued Mar. 22, 1960 to K. H. Kaye also shows a ladder-like "joint mesh strip" for use in building block construction. In the Peneton and Kaye disclosures, it is intended that the reinforcing member be used in conjunction with mortar, cement, or the like.
There exists a need for an assembly by which wall structures, and the like, may be quickly and easily erected, without use of mortar, allowing a reduction in expense of skilled labor.